Brit's Move to California
by ilikecookiesnomnom11231
Summary: Brit Park lives in New York City, and she's moving to California. She thinks she will live with normal people, only to find out that she lives with the most famous minecraft youtubers. How will she react to romance to one of them? Rated T for language. Sorry for bad summary! Don't own minecraft or any of the youtubers' except my own.
1. Chapter 1:The New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do _**not **_own minecraft or any actual youtubers. You excited for the story? Well I am too, LET'S BEGIN!

_**Chapter 1**_

Brit's PoV

I'm on my computer, watching the Special Youtuber Survival Games as my mom comes into my room, unnoticed. She taps me on the shoulder, and I jump. "Hi mom,"I say. "Sweetie, your dad and I have decided that you should live in your own apartment," she says softly. I rip my purple, blue, and black head phones off, wincing at the earrings being tugged at by my hair and headphines. "WHAT?" I yelled. She sighs. "You're **twenty two** now. You should be able to support yourself. You should be independent. We already paid for the first month of rent. You're going to live in ahouse, with other people. You can meet new people! And maybe even get a boyfriend!"She says, her eyes sparkling. I blush. "But!"I protest. "No buts. Start packing. Your apartment will be in California. "She walks out. I bury my face in my I change from my pajamas into a pair of shorts and a tank top, plus a blazer, just in case I get cold on the plane. I go to my bathroom. I look at myself. Long, black hair with red streaks, chocolate brown eyes, as my best friend Sasha says. I start packing my makeup. My makeup is cluttered on the sink. Then I open the medicene cabinet. More makeup. I sigh. This is going to be a long day. Once I finish, I put the makeup bag in my suitcase. Then I put all the brushes into their cases. I put them into my suitcase as well. Then I start taking all my clothes out. "Hey mom, would you happen to have another suitcase? She nods and goes into the hallway closet. " I'm really glad that you decided on going, Brit. It's about time you went out to explore the world." "Thanks,"I mutter as I take the suitcase I took from her. I open it and I put the rest of my clothes into it. "I'm done!" I say as I pass my mother in the kitchen for a glass of water. "That fast?" She grabs her keys and opens the door."Get your luggage." She says over her shoulder, looking at me. I get it and silently walk out. _Goodbye, good old Brooklyn._ I walk out and I take out my iPhone. I text my best friend.

**Brit: You have to come over, now.**

Sasha: Why?

**Brit: Cuz I'm moving. D:**

Sasha: I'm coming over now!

Since Sasha lived just down the block, I took out my glasses and put them on to look for Sasha. I saw her, running with her phone in hand, and waving. She hugged me. "I'm so sorry."She whispered in my ear. We parted from the hug."I am too,but I have to leave. Help me tell everyone I moved. Call me whenever. Remember, you have me on Facebook too. Bye."My voice is shaky, and I feel like crying.

I get into the driver's seat of the car, and tears start welling out. I open the window and call out"Come with me Sasha?" She nods and gets in. I drive to the airport, then I pull into the parking lot of the airport, and we both get out. I get my luggage and Sasha opens the opens the door, and I go in. She escorts me to the place to wait for my plane to be called. My plane is called, and I hug my mom."Bye..."I whisper. I get on the plane and find my seat in second class. I put my luggage away, and I listen to the instructions from the attendant. I looked out the window, I silently begged _Forgive me for leaving so suddenly, Sasha. Goodbye, better, happier, old life._ I fell asleep, and finally, the attendant called that we were landing soon. We landed, and I got off.

I got out of the airport, and I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight. I waved a taxi over, and I told him the address. He drove me over, and I took out my luggage. I rang the door of the huge house. I could hear a _Ding Dong!_ from outside the house. The door opened and I saw...

**CLIFFHANGER!Vote who you want to answer the door and date Brit! Also,I will be setting up through poll. Choices: CaptainSparklez, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, TheBajanCanadian, or an OC. Also suggest people through review. See you later! While you're at it, try to think of a name to call you. I've been thinking about cookies, hence the name ilikecookiesnomnom11231, but that's my name. BTW, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to write more. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm here for another chapter of my story, Brit's Move to California! YAAAAAAY. Only a few people voted, so, urmmmmm yeah. ANYWAYS! Mitch won! YAYYYYY FOR PEOPLE WHO VOTED! For people who didn't, I'll try to make another story with the pairing you wanted(Sorry Yuki-chan!). ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own minecraft or minetubers, exept my own. Enjoy the story!**

** Chapter 2**

The door opened, and I saw a cute guy standing at the door. His eyes traveled over my attire and luggage.

"You must be the peoson moving in with us! I'm Mitch" He held this hand out for me to shake._ Woah, Woah, ? He sounds like BajanCanadian! Cool down Brit, he's going to think you're some crazy fangirl._ I shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I'm moving in, my name is Brit. Brit Park." I said.

"Well come in! Can't let the bugs fly in!"He grinned. I stepped in, with my luggage, and I looked around.

"Wow. This place is huuuuge!"I exclaimed, still looking around.

"Let me show you to your room." Mitch said, leading me to the room I would stay in. He took out a key, he unlocked the room, and handed me the key.

"Thanks,"I said, opening closets to see how much room I had. Then I opened another door, it was one to the bathroom.

"I get all this space to myself?" I asked.

"Yep. There are a few other people here that record stuff, so we might get loud sometimes."

"It's okay, I record stuff too. I have a youtube channel for gaming and song covers. My name's BritStudio. I have an arts and crafts channel too. That's Brit'scraft. Anyways, do you think you can help me move my recording equipment and stuff in too?" I said.

"Sure."He said. His voice was so similar to Bajan's. It made sense too, for him to record things. We stepped out onto the porch to get my belongings.

"Do you have any youtube accounts?"I asked casually.

"I do, but can we talk inside? People minght track me down." He was a bit nervous.

"I guess, if you really want to." I laughed, to make it sound as if I didn't know what he was talking about. We went inside, and put the stuff in my room.

"So, about your youtube account, what do you upload?And what's your username?" I asked.

"Just some gaming videos. The name's Bajan Canadian." He fidgeted.

"What games do you play?" I asked.

"Minecraft." He said.

"Really? I play too! Maybe we can play together sometime?"I eagerly asked. He grinned.

"Sure!" He left my room. "See you later!"

I started unpacking, and I decieded to make a cover for my subscribers.

"Hey guys! Today I'm making a cover of twenty two, since so many of you guys requested it. So enjoy! **It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah. It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah. Yeah, We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time it's miserable and magical, oh, yeah. Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines. It's time. Uh oh! I don't know about you. But I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're, 22, 22. It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded. Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)It seems like one of those nights,We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming, instead of sleeping. Yeah, We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way. It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah. Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks. It's time. Uh oh! (hey!) I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to. Everything will be alright (alright), if we just keep dancing like we're, 22 (oh, oh, oh), 22, I don't know about you, 22, 22. It feels like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news, I gotta have you, I gotta have you. Oh oh yeah hey! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me (you don't know about me). But I'll bet you want to. Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're, 22, 22, 22, yeah, yeah. 22, yeah, yeah, yeah. It feels like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, We won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news, I gotta have you, I gotta have you!** Hey guys, it's been along time since I uploaded, so please forgive me! Thanks for watching, and have a nice day my fellow subscribers! I've been busy, I moved as you can probably see my new surroundings. So that is just a news update, and I'll see you later!" I closed off the video and started editing the video on my mac. I finished editing and uploaded. After that, I went for a skype chat with Sasha.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey! Miss me already?" she teased.

"No, just seeing if you're surviving without me." I teased.

"Anyways, have you seen the new comments on the video you just uploaded? They're crazy!"

"Crazy good or bad?" I asked.

"Bad." She made a face. I checked, and I furrowed my eyebrows. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"I yelled, my head in my hands. Mitch came in, and bent over my shouder.

"Who's that?"Sasha asked.

"My roommate."I replied.

"Hi, I'm Mitch."He introduced."What are you doing?"He asked me.

"Looking at the pitiful comments my subscribers have posted. About me.

_To Brit,Look at the amount of the subscribers you have. They decreased, you know why? Your singing sucks and it feels like you have no time for 't worry,I'm unsubscribing after I finsh writing this. You bitch! You don't even deserve subscribers. _

" I read out wearily. It was along comment, and I didn't plan on reading all ofvit.

"Hm."Was all he said. He walked out of my room. I was talking to Sasha about how things were back home whe she gasped.

"Refresh the page." She said. I refreshed. Then I looked at the comments. I covered my mouth to hide my gasp. Skydoesminecraft,AsfJerome,BajanCanadian, TrueMU, Deadlox had all commented. First was Mitch. He wrote 'Dood, calm down. She said she was busy, see?She just posted a new video.'

Deadlox had written'Why you do dis to her?"

TrueMU had written'Don't be mean,it's not nice.'

Sky had written'CALM DOWN AND EAT SOME BUDDER!'

ASFjerome had written'Keep calm and be a BACCA'

"How did you get them to do comment on your video?"Sasha asked.

"I dunno."I said, trying to hide a grin. "I'm disconnecting now,bye!" I logged off. I heard the door open. I turned around a saw a smiling Mitch, leaning against the door frame. I got off my chair and I walked over to him.

"Thanks Mitch!"I said, grinning at him. I hugged him. He tensed up, then relaxed. I let goof him, and he said"Dinner's ready."I followed him into the dining room. We both ate dinner in a comfortable silence. I stood up when I was done, and I cleaned up. I took a shower and went to sleep.

_NO!NO!GET AWAYFROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!I screamed as a bunch of guys ganged up on me. They began taking my clothes off, touching me. I kept screaming, and I woke up._ Mitch was next to me, having a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No."I whispered.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I feel uncomfortable about it."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath. "When I was 15..."

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and an announcment, I will only post when I have finished a chapter. PLZ NO HATING FOR THE PAIRING! Anyways, yeah. THIS IS COOKIE, AND PEACE OUT.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE:VERY IMPORTANT

**For the readers for this story, I feel no motivation in this story anymore. I feel that I would be better off posting this story on wattpad, only because there are more people that have stories on Team Crafted(Don't own). I may be deleting this story, but if you want to helpnme with this story, pm me and tell me how you intend to help the story. Then if I feel that the readers may enjoy your ideas more, I will PM you. Sorry for the dissapointment, but I don't think I can carry on with this story. Plus, follow me on wattpad for more stories and updates: Awesomecookies11231.**


	4. MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT

**Sorry to say this,but I really am leaving . However, I will be writing/continuing my stories on wattpad. my name is Awesomecookies11231. I have 3 stories up so far. Two of them you may enter a character and one you may enter a cover. The stories are 'Brit's Move to California' and 'Him and Her' Once again, ****_my name is Awesomecookies11231, on_**_** wattpad**_.** Thanks for supporting me on this site, but I can't continue here. This will be the last of me you will see on this website. I will see you soon, if you decide to follow me on wattpad. **


End file.
